kids_worlds_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
"Hola Mexico!"
"Kids World's Adventures of Hola Mexico" is the twenty-ninth episode of Season 1 of Kids World's Adventure of Barney & Friends. Plot Luci gets a letter from her grandfather explaining how his birthday party was in Mexico and how he wished she could've been there too. While Luci wishes that she could've gone, Barney, Ryan, Winnie The Pooh, Bobby, DJ, Stephanie, Malcolm, Dewey, Emily Yeung, Littlefoot, Ash, Tai and the rest of their friends do the next best thing by throwing a fiesta of their own. The fun begins with All-Star Mexican instruments and Barney's friend Rebecca Garcia, a Mexican folk dancer, comes and dances Los Machetes, along with teaching everyone the dance A La Derecha. From there, Ryan, Winnie The Pooh, Bobby, DJ, Stephanie, Malcolm, Dewey, Emily Yeung, Littlefoot, Ash, Tai, the rest of their friends and the kids make tortillas and chalupas, while Barney helps himself to the chips and salsa (which he quickly realizes the hard way that the salsa is hot and spicy). From a game called San Miguel's Ring and the Itsy Bitsy Spider sung in Spanish, to Looby Loo and a piñata, the fiesta fun keeps going. And to wrap it all up, Luci sings the first verse of I Love You in Spanish. Educational Theme: Mexican Traditions Stories: None Cast * Barney * Ryan * Winnie The Pooh * Bobby Brady * Cindy Brady * Oliver * Littlefoot * Ash * Tai * Luci * Derek * Min * Shawn * Malcolm * Resse * Dewey * Twist * Kiki * Marina * Shout * Rebecca Garcia (Guest Appearance) * and lots more! Song List # Barney Theme Song (Remix/Custom) # The Friendship Song (seasons 1-14 style) (Remix) (crossover) # Diez Amigos (season 3 style) (crossover) # The Fiesta Song (seasons 1-13 style) (Remix) (crossover) # I Am a Fine Musician (season 3 style) (crossover) # A La Derecha (season 3 style) (crossover) # The Tortilla Song (season 3 style) (crossover) # San Miguel's Ring (season 3 style) (crossover) # Itsy Bitsy Spider (season 3 style) (crossover) # Looby Loo (seasons 1, 2 and 3 style) (Remix) (crossover) # Hit the Piñata (crossover) # I Love You (Drum Cover) (Remix) (crossover) Trivia * Although "I Love You" was also sung as "Te Amo" in Barney's Campfire Sing Along, the official way to sing it in Spanish, "Te Quiero", did come about until Barney & Friends was dubbed in Spanish. * "Abuelito" was misspelled "oblilioso" in the episode's closed captions. * This is the second episode where Luci plays "I Love You" on her guitar. She had previously done that in "Practice Makes Music". * When this episode aired on PBS Kids Sprout, the original credits were used, as to being opposed to the shorter ones used in most reruns. * This group (Min, Shawn, Luci, and Derek) also appeared in "A World of Music". * The portrait of Luci's grandfather is omitted when Barney turns the classroom back to normal. * In "San Miguel's Ring", Derek accidentally lets go of Min's hand at one point. * Luci wears the same outfit in 1-2-3-4-5 Senses!, and Min wears the same dress in Caring Means Sharing and Going Places! Gallery Kids_World's_Adventures_of_Hola_Mexico.jpg Category:Episode remakes Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Spin-off films Category:TV Specials Category:Episodes Category:Trivia Category:DeviantART